


Silver Linings Of Stank

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Time Polyamory, Internalized Kink Shaming, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Never in his life has Geoff been happier about a nasty bathroom than when Gavin and Michael decline to fuck inside it.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Silver Linings Of Stank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt voyeurism for seasonofkink.
> 
> I've had a lot of issues over the years, trying various labels to express my revulsion of sex-involving-me but deep interest in watching friends have sex. Ace doesn't quite fit, and voyeurism is labelled as an illegal paraphilia. Thankfully I've found a safe place in polyamory. Geoff hasn't quite come to terms with his shit yet, so his internal dialogue is semi-shaming.

Once you realise religion doesn’t work for you, you need to make up your own code of being. Just because Geoff read it in To Sail Beyond The Sunset and Heinlein has written some pretty offensive shit doesn’t mean the other half of the book isn’t valid. Hard truth of the world: even the worst idiot can have a point, sometimes, occasionally.

Rule one of Geoff's code is Don't Be A Creeper. There are other things; be kind when possible, never stop creating. But Don’t Be A Creeper is number one. Although it's probably better phrased as Don't Let Others See You Being A Creeper. He knows his limits, and it's unlikely he can actually _stop._

Prime example; Geoff can tell when Gavin is horny before Michael can. He’s not going to say anything about it, because no one should know how creepy he is. But it doesn’t come as a surprise when Gavin stands at the next episode’s loading countdown and tugs Michael towards the basement’s bathroom. Geoff just knows all the signs. He’s been in the same foster care home as Gavin for five years, since the start of puberty. Geoff’s seen a hundred examples of a thousand different moods, and one of them is horny. It’s not even Gavin specific, he can read Blaine, the other guy in this home’s moods just as well. Mandatory therapy has informed him it’s a form of hypervigilance, a reaction of his childhood. 

So he’s Not-A-Creeper and focuses on the humor of BoJack Horseman instead of what Gavin and Michael might be doing to each other in the bathroom. If he thinks about it too much he’s going to get horny himself, and there will be physical tells and the other guys will _know_. Unacceptable.

“I don’t know which one of you dropped a load last, but whoever it was you need to go to the hospital,” Michael declares with disgust, exiting the bathroom so quickly the door slams against the wall.

“I don’t smell anything,” Jeremy says, sniffing the air around him.

“That’s because there’s something wrong with you as a human being. That bathroom needs an entire can of air freshener.”

Gavin snorts. “We haven’t had air freshener since Bria broke up with Geoffry.”

‘We weren’t dating.” Geoff will probably never date, another thing that makes him a creeper. There’s something about looking in from the outside that seems so much more natural than actually dating someone. Bria was dating Josh, and he’d just hung out with them a bunch at her house, leading people to their own assumptions. It had been the best relationship of his life, until they’d changed their minds and kicked him out for private dating.

“Well, nothing is happening in there, for at least an hour. Until that fucking shitcloud dissipates.”

“Gimme a handjob out here,” Gavin says. He’s come to a stop in front of the tv, blocking everyone’s view of Mr PeanutButter. The ten seconds of kissing they must have done before the supposed stench overwhelmed them has gotten Gavin, at least, hard. And the briefest of glances at Michael in profile shows he’s there too.

There’s a rapid exchange of looks in response. Jeremy’s baffled, like he’s somehow forgotten Gavin and Michael are hella gay. Jack is frowning. Ryan has a bit of heat in his gaze, like he too is imagining what that handjob might look like. Geoff just tries to project Not A Creeper as best as he can.

Michael says what they’re all thinking. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No. They won’t watch, and if they do it’s not like they’re going to film it and put it on the internet. Jeremy’s phone is a hunk of shit.”

Over the sound of Jeremy vehemently denying the accusation Michael counters with “your foster brother is right there!”

“Geoff doesn’t care, right? And we’re not brothers, we’re not adopted, you mong.”

Geoff definitely cares, just not in the way Michael thinks. He can pretend, though, that he’s not a horny freak. “Whatever. Just be quiet about it.”

“Why can’t we go to your room?”

“Because Norris and Debbie are upstairs and they’ll figure it out. Open door policy, remember? Here’s the most privacy we’ll get. They’re not coming down here, they consider Jeremy and Jack and Ryan chaperones, even they know Geoff doesn’t care.”

“Go behind the couch, like civilized human beings,” Jack instructs. Geoff isn’t sure he’s the only one that gets a spike of irrational hatred at the technically sound advice. Ryan is frowning, now.

“If you two fuckheads are actually doing this, then I’m putting in a video game. One that requires concentration,” Jeremy comments. 

“What the fuck ever. You only live once, right?” Michael says, shaking his head at himself. But the casual disdain for his own choice doesn’t stop him from turning around and heading the way he just came. The basement is a giant open floor plan box, with a tiny laundry room and bathroom on the very right side next to the stairs. There’s a bit of home gym shit on that side, but Geoff’s always gravitated to the left side of the room; the two couches set in a V facing the wide screen tv with half a dozen consoles cluttering the floor. Michael kneels behind the couch before moving out of sight entirely, and of course Gavin follows suit. 

Geoff doesn’t twist on the faux suede to watch Gavin and Michael. He could, it would give him a perfect top down view. In his dreams, he’ll have that view. Hell, in his pre-sleep munking off fantasy, he’ll have that view. But right now, in real life, Geoff keeps his eyes on the screen as Jack and Jeremy begin Call Of Duty the Nineteenth, or whatever the fuck. Okay, maybe Geoff’s not watching the screen as much as he’s fixing his physical eyesight so his mental eyesight can be somewhere else.

Because the thing is, there are sounds. There ae very definitive sounds that anyone who’s ever had sex before can place. Maybe Jeremy is far away enough from the couple that the rapid gunfire covers it, but for Geoff it’s a foot behind him and he can hear every nuance of Michael and Gavin trying to silently fool around. And maybe Jack is focused on the terrain in front of him, but Geoff can feel the muscle in Ryan’s leg twitch against him as one of them sucks a hickey into the other one’s neck. It’s very, very easy to imagine that bitten neck, either way.

It only gets worse from there. More -well, Geoff can’t call it invasive. If Michael and Gavin cared that much about privacy, they wouldn’t be doing this in the first place. Intense, maybe, is a better word. He hears clothes coming off, the twang of elastic being snapped, Michael’s curse and Gavin's giggle. He hears more sucking, someone’s going to come out of this bruised. He hears the click of a bottle being opened, and Geoff didn’t even know Gavin had hidden lube in the basement, though he can't say he's surprised to find out. Not if he’s at this level of depraved. At Geoff’s level. 

For just a moment Geoff is left to imagine who’s breaching who. And then there’s a hitched breath, and a distinctly non-accented soothing shhh. It cuts off half the options of the sexual skill tree Geoff’s got in his head, but the confirmation of Gavin bottoming makes such a clear picture it’s worth it.

Michael soothes, but he doesn’t stop, and soon Gavin’s pained hesitance is numerous breathy exhales, happy little noises that Geoff could fucking devour with a spoon. It’s the exact tempo Josh used to fuck Bria in. Maybe Gavin’s right and he’s not quite over them booting him.

Much to Geoff’s surprise, it’s not him who breaks first. He doesn’t make that unforgivable twist to watch them without permission. Instead it’s Ryan, fingers clawing into his thighs, who has an outburst. 

“Michael I swear to god if you don’t stop fingering Gavin I’m just gonna jerk off.”

Gavin snorts, which makes Geoff shiver. People never laugh in porn, only in real life. Gavin being amused makes this feel so much more real. “Is that supposed to be a threat?”

“What, are you calling my bluff?”

Geoff knows that tone. Everyone in this room knows the danger in that tone. Ryan Haywood will do some pretty fucked up things if someone says they think he won’t. Geoff’s seen him juggle knives, snort a line of salt, play a game of The Floor Is Lava through a whole three floor house, and touch wild snakes. Gavin’s basically cemented Ryan getting his dick out.

“If Ryan’s jerking off, I’m jerking off,” Jack says flatly. Geoff’s frankly pretty stunned. Jack’s never made mention before of considering guys on the menu, and Geoff’s close enough friends with him that he should have been first to know. Which is probably why Jack said it in such a No Questions Allowed tone, so Geoff can’t interrogate. 

“Alright lads, I think we oughta talk about this,” Gavin says before an obscene squelching noise occurs. Geoff interprets it as sliding off dripping wet fingers and aches to grab his dick.

Gavin stands up. His jeans are pulled up but unzipped, he’s holding onto them to keep them hiked up. Geoff’s seen him in various stages of undress a lot over the last five years, but this flash of underwear feels very different. This flash makes Geoff want to push any of the guys in this room to their knees so he can watch them peel Gavin’s briefs off with their teeth.

“Hands up, boys. Who wants to watch me and Mogar go at it?”

Ryan is the first with his hand up. With Jack doing the same right after, Geoff knows it’s safe to put his up. Maybe he’s not a hands off creeper if others want this too. 

Only Jeremy doesn’t, which Gavin addresses immediately. “Okay, so you fuck off upstairs for ten minutes. Make everyone some pizza rolls or something. Meanwhile Michael rogers me and we all get off.”

“I mean, I don’t have to leave, I could just keep playing,” Jeremy hesitates. “Just keep the volume down.”

“If I’m getting live action porn, I might as well get to hear it.” Jack’s bossier in sexual situations than Geoff thought he would be. And of course he’s thought about it. He’s thought about the sex life of practically everybody he knows.

“Jeremy can do whatever Jeremy needs to do, but Gavin should definitely get fucked without muffling anything,” Ryan tosses in.

“I’m glad everyone’s asked what the fuck I think,” Michael bitches as he rounds the gunmetal grey couch. But what he thinks is made obvious pretty instantaneously, seeing as he’s still naked, and hard, and the first thing he does is push the small coffee table out of the way so there’s an empty stage in between the two couches.

Gavin makes his way into the middle of the gaming side of the room. He takes a minute to pull his clothing off, the loose jeans and the briefs and the MBMBAM T-shirt. And _yeah_ Geoff’s seen him naked before, but never naked with his asscheeks being grabbed by Michael’s black nail polished fingers. It’s fucking wild, the thing of Geoff’s idle daydreams.

Jeremy does as he says, he goes back to hunting down his next target. That’s the last glance Geoff spares Lil’ J though, because Gavin and Michael are falling to the carpet. 

“You need me to open you up some more?” Michael asks, chin on Gavin’s belly as he whispers his fingertips up and down Gavin’s sides. 

“Fuck. Shit, you should,” Gavin murmurs. 

Gavin and Geoff's full attentions are both on Michael as he gets to one elbow. Resting his weight on one forearm, Michael pushes two fingers into Gavin’s slick ass. It’s fucking obscene the way he’s nearly eye level with Gavin’s asshole, can see every millimeter of his fingers sinking in. It’s been awhile since he’s seen friends of his fool around, and it really hits the spot. Geoff can’t do anything but reach down and massage the bulge of his dick.

Michael adds a third digit, slips his ring finger in like it’s nothing, like it doesn’t catch the attention of everyone in the room. Ryan’s jeans are unzipped now, his hand buried past the fly opening. It’s harder to see what Jack’s doing, at least until he stands to shove his shorts and briefs to his knees. And Jeremy is Not Watching so hard Geoff thinks his head might explode.

“Oh Gavver, you little slut. You’re open as a fuckin’ barn door, you just wanted them to see how well you take my fingers. Didn’t you?”

Gavin moans, but can’t articulate beyond that.

“Bet they fucking love it. They all wanted to see this, bet they love it. Know you do, fucking slut. Let’s show them a little better, huh?”

Michael’s got a mouth on him. Considering all the video game ranting, Geoff shouldn’t be surprised. Geoff wants to see Ryan lick the words out of his mouth, wants to see Jack shove his dick down Gavin’s throat and catch all those moans with it. 

Michael rises to sit on his calves. He tugs Gavin with him as he goes, pulling him up until his weight is resting on his shoulders and neck. Only when Gavin’s ass is at face height does Michael stop manhandling him. It’s back to fine motor then, Michael slipping a single finger into Gavin. It’s a bit of a set back. Not that Geoff wants to critique, but three fingers to one counts as ramping down. Until it doesn’t, because Michael is pushing the index of his left hand into Gavin beside the already settled right and he’s using both of them to pull Gavin open, making Gavin stretch wide. It’s quite possibly the sluttiest thing Geoff’s ever had the privilege to witness. 

Michael spends a minute licking Gavin, at the spread of his asshole and the inner curve of his cheek and his lightly hairy balls. Jeremy’s not even pretending to play now, the pause screen up. He hasn’t quite made it to touching himself yet, his hands are tight fists on his thighs, but Geoff can only feel so much sympathy for the repression when he’s almost entirely focused on Michael pulling Gavin apart. Jeremy will just have to fend for himself.

“Ready Gav? Want this dick?”

“Michael-boi,” Gavin whines.

Michael helps Gavin slide forward onto his back without hurting himself. Once he’s no longer doing anything acrobatic, Michael adjusts Gavin one last time, this time to raise and rest Gavin’s legs on either side of his chest. He lines his cock up with Gavin’s hole and pushes deeply. There’s the hitched inhale again, and it’s met with the gentle romance of thumbs stroking over his knees. Michael waits, rubbing him, until Gavin nods. With given permission, Michael draws his hips back, then thrusts inward.

Geoff doesn’t pretend to not be utterly fixated. It’s his first experience with a two male couple, and it’s fascinating what stays the same and what’s different. He sticks his hand in his boxers and gets that first sweet grip of curled palm on dick. He doesn’t want to finish before Gavin and Michael, so he has to keep it slow and teasing.

“Oh fuck this,” Ryan declares, seemingly out of nowhere.

It’s the last thing Ryan says before standing up, gaping zipper flashing blue briefs, and crossing to Jeremy. Ryan doesn’t sit beside him, but on top of him, straddling him with legs spread wide to accommodate Lil’ J’s thick thighs. Geoff wants to punch himself in the face for never imagining Ryan giving someone a lap dance because this is pretty close and it’s fucking gorgeous. Ryan is grinding himself on Jeremy, rutting their dicks together with sensual drags and bucks and circles.

“Ryan,” begins Jeremy’s masculine warning.

“Shut up. So you’re too scared to touch yourself, doesn’t mean someone with balls won’t touch you.”

“Ryan,” Jeremy repeats, tone shifting.

“Say no or say my name,” Ryan tells him. 

Geoff winces, expecting Ryan to get hit. But Ryan and Jeremy have always understood each other in ways the others don’t. Jeremy somehow doesn’t take offence. Instead he takes it as a release, chanting “Ryan Ryan Ryan” as the blonde grinds them both towards orgasm.

“I’m not going to touch you,” Geoff informs Jack, the only other in the room without a partner. “No offence. I’m just pretty ace, I think.” Or something. There’s not a lot of good internet information about what voyeurism as an orientation means for traditional labels.

Jack takes the information well. It’s a relief. Geoff wasn’t going to change his mind about participation, but he’d hate to make a buddy feel unappreciated. “Well, I think I’m pretty straight. I just like porn.”

Truth stated Geoff goes back to the television screen of the best day of his life, picture in picture lovers. He jerks off going back and forth between Jeremy’s gnawing desperate need for reassurance in Ryan’s firm grip and the sweet and tender way Michael’s reaming Gavin while whispering about him being a perfect whore.

Ryan and Jeremy come first. Michael and Gavin are having a much more traditional fucking session, but Jeremy is tense and trigger happy. It’s easy for Ryan to make him pop off. And pride and satisfaction must be enough for Ryan, because he doesn’t turn to face Michael and Gavin one last time before he keens and collapses onto Jeremy.

Jack is next. A flurry of motion in his peripheral vision has Geoff looking to the right, only to catch Jack with his hand over his own mouth, panting into his palm. Geoff wonders if he still does that when he’s with a girl, or if it changes to a heavy breathed kiss, or exhales over an earlobe. Jack shoots into his hand and immediately slumps back with his head resting in the top of the backrest. Having orgasmed, he no longer has any interest in the scene in front of him. Kind of lends credence to the ‘not gay just porn’ argument. 

Geoff isn’t built that way though, so he munks off slowly and waits for the trigger couple to complete the scene. Gavin gets there first. It’s either a blessing to orgasm, or a curse because Michael doesn’t stop fucking into him, even though he must be getting overstimulated. Whatever relationship etiquette they’ve worked out, it includes Michael continuing to thrust hard and deep while Gavin lies spent and trembling on the carpet.

When Michael comes, he does it inside Gavin. Bria and Josh could never allow that, for obvious reasons, but Gavin and Michael can. Gavin and Michael _did_ and Geoff is suckerpunched with how hot that is. They’re going to get up and continue to play video games for a few hours before the guys have to go home, and the whole time Gavin is going to have his boyfriend’s come dripping out of him. Jesus fucking Christ.

Having witnessed every possible event, Geoff is free to have his own orgasm without closing his eyes at the wrong time and missing something great. He does, in fact, slam his eyes closed as he shoots into his fist, but it doesn’t matter. All that he misses is Ryan standing up and shucking his pants off so he can start to peel off his jizz soaked briefs.

“We can wash those if you don’t want to stick them in your rucksack,” Gavin says, still on the floor, laughing a little. Geoff understands the impulse. He can only assume Gavin has as much of an exhibition kink as Geoff is a voyeur. That means they’re feeling the same thing, joy at a rare consensual kink deployed.

“Mine too, Jesus Christ,” Jeremy bitches.

Geoff is not going to go that far. Well, his boxers will have to be washed eventually, but he’s not getting up and doing the laundry now, when all he has to do to be clean is wipe his wet hand on the outside of the flannel. It won’t be wet enough to chafe, he’ll be fine.

“I’ll be right back,” Gavin announces. He crawls out from under Michael and does a silly semi-leaping semi-clenching dance into the bathroom. Evidently he won’t be leaking come for the next two hours. Makes sense, in retrospect. No doubt wipe up is a component of getting ready for public presentation all the other times Michael and Gavin have fucked off to the bathroom for fifteen minutes.

As Gavin does the heavy lifting for presentability, everyone else does their best to get back to normal too, like a mini orgy and the best day of Geoff’s life didn’t just occur. He really thought, when Bria told him they were done, it was getting weird, that he’d have to wait for college room mates and slutty frat boys and sorority girls to see more live sex. Two at once is just the cherry on top.

“Okay, I have to ask,” Geoff says when Gavin comes back, sans drips. “Did you bring that lube with you from the bathroom or do you have two bottles in the basement?”

“Hey, under the couch lube can come in very handy.”

“Slut!” Geoff fake admonishes.

“It’s three, actually, Geoffrey. Blaine’s got some stashed with the gym shite. I don’t lift weights,”

“Obviously,” Jeremy heckles.

“-But the fitness bench adds new and interesting shapes to it all.”

“Wow.”

“Okay, question for the room. Million dollars, but every time you use lube or lotion it gets taken from a graduated cylinder in your parent or guardian's room, and they know exactly how many mililitres you used for what.”

“I would rather shoot myself in the face,” is Jeremy's immediate answer. Ryan’s “sure, who cares, show me the money, where’s my money?” is equally predictable.

“Denise can tell the difference between my ml’s stolen, and my brothers’?” Michael clarifies.

“Yes. The cylinder is for you only.”

“Whatever, third kid syndrome. No way Frank or Phil didn’t use more. By the time it’s me they won’t care.”

Jack shakes his head. “No, I side with Jeremy, there are just some things your parents shouldn’t know.”

“Geoff?”

Geoff’s not quite sure how to explain that he’d pay the million dollars to witness everyone’s diminishing cylinders and know exactly what his loved ones are doing, so he answers “it’s just jerking off. Agree with Michael. As long as we’re not jerking off while setting a fire or stabbing someone, I really can’t see Norris and Debbie giving a shit.”

“Wanna play MarioKart? We’ve got like an hour until Ryan has to go home.”

“Not all of us can have neglectful parents that don’t care if you only sleep at home one night a week,” Ryan complains. They’ve all had their turns being very jealous of Michael and Jeremy’s parents hands off parenting styles, especially Geoff when he has to have yet another meeting with his caseworker and Debbie and Norris to explain that nothing’s changed, everything is still fine.

“Put it on. I call Wario,” Jeremy says.

And that’s how Geoff knows that despite everyone doing this for their own different reasons, everything’s going to be chill. Six different reasons for a semi-orgy, and not a post-orgasm melt down amongst them, just immediate petty bickering over who’s being which character. Geoff knows better than to hope that this will happen again. It seems highly fucking unlikely, unless Michael and Gavin tapped into a vein they didn’t realise ran so deep, and even then it’s not going to be the whole group again. But he can settle for no freaking out. A lot of masturbatory fantasies can be built upon ‘we had an orgy and no one freaked out’.


End file.
